When human bones of a person are broken, or need to be replaced with artificial portions or sections because of the pain caused by deteriorating bone or tissue, it is quite common surgical practice, at present, to replace deteriorating bone or re-connecting broken members of a bone by utilizing metallic members to reconnect broken portions of a bone member or replace a deteriorating portion of a bone member.
For example, a broken hip bone utilizes a metallic plate and screw of appropriate metal and shape to reconnect the broken members and restore the hip to normal use. In effect, modern surgical practice not only restores or replaces deteriorating bone sections but includes the possible replacement of substantially any bone member or bone portion of the human skeleton. Many of the foregoing examples utilize metal parts or sections which, when a restored anatomy is subjected to scanning by an X-ray machine, such as used in an airport, the presence of such metal in a human being will cause a signal to function in a manner to indicate the presence of metal in or on the person being scanned to detect such presence.
The principal purpose of the present invention is to provide a person who is being examined for the possible presence of metal upon his or her person with ready proof for an X-ray examiner that the cause of the alarm signal is a metallic part of the person's anatomy and particularly is not a weapon or other objectionable item.